Haunted by the Past
by CyanJames2819
Summary: Twilight Sparkle caught and sent Pinkie Pie to the Ponyville Mental Hospital in hopes of bringing her party friend back, despite what other ponies say to her. On court day, she planned on getting her now stable friend out, but the said friend says otherwise.


**Haunted by the Past**

The room was quiet, save for the occasional shouts and maniacal laughter right outside the thick, metal doors. Nothing too surprising, though, I've gotten used to the insane ponies' shenanigans that go around the building's interior. Few are criminally insane, some went through traumatic experience, and the rest are just plain crazy. As for me? Well, I witnessed the death of a good friend, cracked and was immediately sent right to the madhouse, when I was discovered by my good friend, Twilight Sparkle.

It's always a little dim here, but the sunlight coming from the small barbed window near the ceiling provided enough light on its own. And when at night, when I'm awake at least, I ask the nurse to leave me a lit candle on my plain, old wooden desk so I could write out my thoughts with a pencil, and make letters to my loved ones of how I was doing. A good advice I got from my very smart, kindest of friends when she came by to greet me a while back.

At first when they threw me here, I was in a small room, surrounded by cushiony floor and walls with no light and no window, but I barely remember that part of time. I was too distressed and broken to acknowledge anything at the time. As time passed, I slowly started picking up the shattered pieces of myself, and convinced myself to be the good pony so I can get out. A whole year and a half passed and I was beginning to feel better, but after what I witnessed, my mind slowed down than what it used to be. In shorter meaning, I turned into a regular, disturbed pony, a feat I never knew I would ever reach.

When they noticed I was beginning to mend myself together, they moved me in this nice little room, so much better than the bouncy one. Although, sometimes I miss bouncing around the room when I was bored at times.

As I sat on the edge of my bed, looking down at my hooves, and blew away my hanging mane, I wondered about the friends that I have left. Then the rusty lock in the door screeches and clicks. The mass of metal and bolts, creaks open to show a new, uniformed nurse coming in, with a straitjacket hanging from her mouth.

She tosses the jacket over to me, "Court day, Pinkie." She said coldly and trots out. I knew the routine; put on the jacket, face towards the high window, let the guard tie me up, put on a mask, and get lifted out the room by a wheel chair. When I was in good behavior, they always take the tight jacket and mask off me and take me to the 'Play Room' as they call it.

As the guard pony pushes the chair along the hall with the nurse beside him, I look around and nod at the new friends I made in the Hospital. I was friends with nearly everypony in the building, but I kept away from the criminally insane. They scare me a little.

When we reached a locked double door with a booth, the nurse gave the papers to another guard sitting within the booth, nodded at her and the double door unlocked in front of me.

I looked to my left as we started passing by windows, looking into the Play Room. The room was a big open room with a few desks and chairs and plushy toys to play with. Although, there weren't many ponies in there at the moment; well, I mean it is early in the morning, who would be up at this hour? Well, I did, when I was outside that is, to make ponies smile their little hearts out... I miss her.

As we reached the end of the hall, I was placed against a wall, beside another pony, whom was strapped on a chair, just like I did, facing the floor with closed eyes.

I look to my left and my eyes got wide when I saw it was one of the criminally insane ponies I saw at the Play Room a couple of times. I quickly looked away, in the hopes of her not noticing me, but luck was not with me today, it seemed.

"Good m-morning, Pinks."

Her voice carried a tone of malice and pure insanity and quickly followed by a humming chuckle that caused me to send a shiver up my spine. Her image alone caused a light, painful, needle like stinging to immerge within my head. She had a pale blue coat with dark crimson mane and tail, like she takes tub of blood and coated herself with it. She also had wings, but the tips of her feathers were clipped off and a tight harness wrapped around her barrel to stop her from thinking of flying off. And lastly, her eyes. Those magenta eyes only carried hate, malice, misfortune and bubbles up undesirable memories towards me and me alone, but to others; it always looked like she was trying to tell them something, pleading to them.

"How are yoouu? Hmm?" she asked in a singsong tone and I could feel her eyes piercing my very soul.

I slowly and shakily looked at her with a forced chuckle and a smile, "Oh… y-you know… fine and happy… l-like always… he-heh…" I answered nervously and quickly looked away once more as the lights flickered.

"Oh, really?" she snickered, "Wanna here why I got here? I hear to like stories."

I shook my head fearfully and answered, "N-no thanks."

"Oh come on, Pinks. You used to Love stories." She pressed on.

"Ye-yes… b-but, I rather be waiting ri-"

"LOOK AT ME!" I yelped and looked back at her, my whole body shaking and whimpering in fear, her eyes glaring daggers at me. "Good, girl." She hissed with a malicious chuckle, "So… one day, in my little home… I hatched a plan to get back at my friend for embarrassing me with a prank in front of so many, Many ponies… So, I invited her to try out my new candies I bought! When she finished at least twenty, she collapsed on the floor…" she snickered as she saw my eyes getting wide. "So, I dragged her down to my dark basement and strapped her down onto a table. I brought out my tools and when she woke, I-"

I looked away from her, tears started to flow down my cheeks, "Stop!" I cried out, sniffling, "P-please… stop." I pleaded as the memories started bombarding me of my happy rainbow manned friend.

"I drew out my kitchen knife, and started telling her why I brought her there and why… oh, she amused me. Pleading to me like we were regular old friends… pff… who needs friends, when you have a pretty dress to finish, hmm?"

"Please… just… p-please stop…" I continued to plead as the memories switched to a gruesome seen of my friend, strapped to a table with her chest open for all to see. My tears beginning to flow freely as the memories burned, and the image of me holding onto a bloody knife flashed, my face grinning like a mad pony.

An insane, quiet laughter rang out all around us, at the same time the lights started to flicker more frequently. "Ooh… her Cutie Mark and wings were perfect to complete my dress. I turned on some music and started dancing with my new stuff friend." She started humming with a raspy voice and moved her head with the tune and started snickering. "Oh, I wish I could get out of this place and continue my new hobby… Oh! How about you, hmm? Do yah wanna help with my little project?" she chuckled.

"STO-" I tried to yell back and turn to her, but stopped as I saw her standing right in front of me, staring at me with her deep black holes with blood leaking out of her eyelids.

"Or what…" she hissed, her voice carrying another tone of a demonic creature.

"S-stay away from me!" I started to struggle as she stepped closer, her mane now dripping with small drops of blood and her tail scrapping across the floor like a worn out paint brush. Her once clipped wings now nothing more than stripped of flesh and feathers and sprawled out from her sides with bony digits. "Help! Somepony! H-help!" I screamed for dear life as I struggled desperately against my straitjacket, my vision starting to blur slightly with my un-wiped tears.

She stepped closer with a dark expression, "Running away won't help, Pinkie." She said, her two-toned demonic voice causing more painful memories to immerge from the grave. "Running from your mistakes will definitely won't help." She placed a hoof my leg and stopped dead cold from struggling with her deathly freezing hoof. "I'm never going away, Pinkie…" she suddenly and forcefully pressed her cold hooves on me, to stop me from struggling entirely. "I'm going to keep you here until the day you die, in a deep… Dark… HOLE!" She suddenly opened her mouth, ripping apart her lips with splatters of blood, showing off her sharp, jagged, broken teeth, and her long tongue slithered out of her mouth, wrapping itself around my neck tightly like a snake, ready to swallow me whole.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" I screamed out my lungs, hopping for somepony to hear me. The last of my buried memories poured in like a raging torrent. The images of me holding the knife, my struggling terrified friend, and what I did to everypony I pulled down to the basement. My realization hit me like I got a kick from Applejack herself; I was guilty of Pony Slaughter.

"Miss Pie!" I opened my teary eyes to see the decaying corpse replaced by a nurse, her warm hooves placed on me to prevent me from moving any further.

I quickly started darting my head from side to side, to try and find some evidence of the bloody Pegasus. The blood on the floor was gone, the tightness around my neck was nonexistent and an empty wheel chair was resting to my side. "Where… where'd she go!?" I asked desperately, fearing she might come back to torment me.

"What? No other pony was here, but you." she with a shake of her head, got off of me and started pushing me through another set of doors.

She wheeled me into a little room filled with different ponies. Behind the middle podium sat the Judge, a small gathering of ponies sat in front of him, looking at me with different expressions, leaving many seats untouched.

Most of all, I saw my friends and family. My four remaining friends wore pained and sad expressions, but Fluttershy looked like she was going to break down right there, while Rarity continued to wipe her friend's eyes and cheeks with tissue papers tenderly.

As the nurse wheeled me beside the second, smaller podium, a Unicorn officer levitated me off the chair and sat me down onto the chair. To my horror, all the chairs and once free spaces all over the room were now being occupied with decaying bodies of countless ponies, glaring at me and me alone with dead eyes, but one stood out, and that was the bloody manned, magenta eyed Pegasus, hovering over her friends, glaring daggers at me, her ripped cheeks still dripping out blood, as well as her eyes.

Like a ton of bricks falling onto me, my suppressed memories once more flooded in with a single look of that mare, reminding me why I am here. I couldn't wipe my eyes with the mask and straightjacket on, as the horrid thing I have done to one of my best friends… and the feeling of accomplishment that came with it. I hated it all. I wanted to throw myself in a deep dark hole and just wither away in despair. A small smile formed on the Pegasus's pale face, knowing exactly how I felt and what I did to deserve to be here.

Why am I here anyways!? They already know what I have done! Who in their right mind; want me Out!?

When Twilight stepped forward, I instantly knew and glared at her as she started to speak, "As the reports and letters show, Pinkamena Diane Pie, or otherwise known as Pinkie Pie, has recovered substantially, and-" I cut her off before she went on.

"No I Have Not!" my outburst caught every living pony in the room off guard, but the decaying corpses didn't flinched one bit, but seemed to smile. "You Saw What I've Done To Dashie, Twilight! You Saw What I've Done To Countless Ponies In That Room!" everything was quiet as I finished my confession and started taking deep breaths to calm myself as best as I could. I looked at the nurse and nudged my head to the stunned Twilight, "Go on ahead! Tell them I did outside." I demanded.

"B-but your letters." Twilight stuttered.

I looked at her as she started taking out my countless letters from a saddlebag, "Look at my letters! Look what I did to myself! I was telling myself lies so I wouldn't remember! A moment ago, I realized what I've done and I deserve to be here-I Want to be here…" I hung my head as my tears started pouring down, "Why bother taking me back…" I whispered.

When the court ended, I was taken back to my room and left there. The judge declared that, I was to be here in the Hospital for the rest of my natural life… I couldn't be happier. The room was quiet and a little dim because of the cloud covered sky, but I heard countless screams of agony and pain within my head, reminding me why I was sent here and who I was used to be. I look to my side with my eyes and saw the bloody manned Pegasus sitting beside me, noticing the blood have stopped leaking out of her. I looked at her as she just stared at the wall before us for a few moments before I looked back down at my hooves.

"So… what are you going to do to me?" I whispered.

"I will haunt you, Pinkie, as well as many other lives you've ended. But… we will merely remind you, nothing more… You confessed your wrong doing, Pinkie." She answered as a bit of her rainbow mane started to show, her cuts healed somewhat and her split mouth returned to normal.

I smiled sadly, "Thank you, Dashie… p-please… stay with me?" I asked as fresh tears started to form, fearing I might be alone in my new home.

She nodded, "I will, Pinks." She looked at me and made a small smile of her own. "We are best friends after all. I never leave a friend behind."

**Author's Note: Revised! So what do you think of my own aftermath? Easy to say, there will be naysayers because I changed Pinkie or for some other reason. But I wrote this because I wanted to, to have fun with it, you know? Nothing more.**

**Me: (I sat on my couch, watching TV with a can of soda on hand with a bloody, rainbow manned, ghostly mare sitting beside me with a can of her own. We both, bored out of our minds, till I thought up of something and looked at her) Hey, Rainbow?**

**Rain: Yeah? (She started drinking)**

**Me: Want me to go to your funeral, dressed like a Grim Reaper?**

**Rain: (She blows out her drink and looked at me with a big grin) Heck Yeah! I'll get the camera!**


End file.
